1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the production of a coupling element assembly for slide fasteners, and more particularly to a method of and apparatus for welding opposed leg portions of individual coupling elements of such assembly.
2. Prior Art
Various attempts have been made to join together opposite leg portions of each of a row of molded coupling elements to provide a complete coupling assembly for slide fasteners. To this end, it is known to fuse the coupling element leg portions by ultrasonic vibrations applied in a direction perpendicular to the plane of their confronting surfaces. This necessitates a discontinuation of travel of the whole coupling element assembly at each cycle of fusing operation, which would literally retard the rate of production.